toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 18
is the eighteenth episode of the Toji no Miko anime series, released on May 11, 2018. The episode was written by Takashi Aoshima, with storyboards by Hiroyuki Shimazu, direction by Michita Shiraishi and animation direction by Tsutomu Ono, Hiroshi Numata, Takurou Sakurai, Hiroshi Kosuga, Saori Hosoda and Yuuta Masaki. To prepare for an attack by Tagitsuhime, Kanami and the others act as guards for Takirihime at the Ministry of Defense. Akane enters negotiations with Takirihime, looking for a possibility to create a united front against Tagitsuhime. Synopsis Yukina Takatsu has finished the preparations for Tagitsuhime's Imperial Guards and was waiting for Tagitsuhime's next plan of action. Meanwhile, Yuzuki Souraku, with Yomi Satsuki's advice, faced the helplessness of not being able to stop Yukina's actions. The next day, the Ministry of Defense compound strengthened its security by adding students of Renpu Girls' School to the combined patrol of Osafune Girls' Academy and the military. Mai, who was assigned at the compound, assured Sayaka about having to face Tagitsuhime once again, and welcomed the possibility of reconciliation between the three Aradama goddesses. Meanwhile, Kaoru was becoming impatient about the lack of cooperation from Tagitsuhime, and while Ellen is ready to ally themselves with Takirihime, the latter's domineering persona meant that Takirihime might be their next enemy after Tagitsuhime was dealt with. However, Kaoru showed the willingness to defend Takirihime as long as the possibility of negotiation remained open. Maki and Suzuka were deployed at a makeshift military outpost within the Military of Defense compound. Because of the nature of their identities, their role in the operation was to take action only to respond to incoming attacks. Maki decided that being downcast over their restraint was unnecessary, and she steeled herself in facing not only Tagitsuhime, but also Yomi and President Takatsu. Deep inside the compound, Akane continued talks with Takirihime, asking the goddess for her cooperation in the fight against Tagitsuhime. Takirihime refused to fight alongside humans, which she compared to "bugs and beasts", and stressed that her plan to "coexist with humans" is to present Ichikishimahime and to allow humans to live under her protection. As Hiyori realized that the negotiations were breaking down, Kanami decided to ask an unusual request, challenging Takirihime to a swordfight. Because of this, Kanami and the others were asked to leave her chamber, but Akane understood Kanami's sentiments and agreed to continue meeting Takirihime until they could ascertain her character. Takirihime once again had another visitor—this time, it was Nene, whose identity as "an Aradama that lost its necessary impurity" puzzled the Aradama goddess. By tapping into Nene's memories, Takirihime learned that Nene was, like most Aradama, an offspring of the process that was used to produce Okatana. However, after several generations of contact and care from the shrine maidens of the Mashiko family, Nene eventually lost its impurity and became a creature that's friendly to humans. Nene's story and Kanami's request made Takirihime wonder about the "miraculous possibility" made real by humans, and soon, Takirihime decided to descend from her shrine-like enclosure and accept Kanami's request to spar with her. The short sparring session allowed Kanami to understand Takirihime's character, describing her as "like a vast ocean ... It's big and vast and seems like it could accept anything". However, before Takirihime could respond about Kanami's character, she felt the presence of Aradama attacking civilians in the vicinity of the compound. Maki and Suzuka decided to head out and face the diversionary Aradama attack, leaving the security of the Ministry of Defense to Mai and the others. True enough, the actual attack came from Ayanokouji's Imperial Guards. With Kanami coming late, Mai and the others, who were already wearing their S-Equipment, prepared to clash swords with the rogue students of Ayanokouji. As Kanami and the others struggled against the unusual strength of the Imperial Guard, Suzuka and Maki met with Yomi on top of a skyscraper where she unleashed her Aradama swarms. Maki and Suzuka tried to persuade her to return to the Elite Guard, citing Yukari's survival and the lack of need to follow Yukina's orders. However, Yomi laughed at their statements and initiated an attack against her former colleagues, forcing Maki and Suzuka into fighting against a fellow Elite Guard for the first time. Kanami and the others were pushed back by the might of the Imperial Guard, and soon Tagitsuhime began her march into the main Ministry of Defense building. This time, Takirihime came and answered with an attack against Tagitsuhime, and a fight between the two goddess has begun. With Ayumu and the other Imperial Guards pressing on Kanami and the others, Takirihime was quickly defeated and Tagitsuhime absorbed the former's essence. Before her final moments, Tagitsuhime cut off part of Takirihime's mask, allowing the latter to see Kanami for the first time. Takirihime's last words to Kanami referenced both names of Kanami's sword—Chidori ("one thousand birds") and Raikiri ("lightning-cutter")—before she was completely merged into Tagitsuhime's body. Tagitsuhime immediately defeated Kanami and the others after receiving the noro from Takirihime's body. Seeing the girls in danger compelled Nene to use the fragment from Takirihime's mask to return to his original Aradama form, but Nene can only swat away the Imperial Guards before being sliced down by Tagitsuhime. Nene barely survived the fight, and as Kanami and the others faced bitter defeat, Tagitsuhime left the premises, expecting the girls to look forward to their end on their next encounter. Episode Gallery Characters * Yukina Takatsu * Ayumu Uchizato * Tagitsuhime * Yuzuki Souraku * Yomi Satsuki * Sayaka Itomi * Mai Yanase * Kaoru Mashiko * Ellen Kohagura * Maki Shidou * Suzuka Konohana * Akane Origami * Takirihime * Hiyori Juujou * Kanami Etou * Nene New Characters * Unnamed Mashiko Toji - CV: Yuuko Sanpei Trivia Quotes Trailers 未放送予告動画とじよこ！第18話「荒魂の跳梁」（おもてVer.）|"Omote" version Category:Episodes